dannyphantomnextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Fenton/ Jason Phantom
Jason Fenton 'is a character created by Spectral Ninja and he was first seen on November 11, 2009.He’s the typical Danny and Sam character but Spectral believes that this character would help focus on the ‘darker’ side of the show. 'Family Daniel Fenton(father) Samantha Fenton (mother) Lilia Fenton (younger sister) Jasmine Oliver (aunt) Steven Oliver (uncle) Allison Oliver (cousin) Alvin Oliver (cousin) Danielle Fenton (aunt) Maddie Fenton (grandmother) Jack Fenton (grandfather) Pamela Manson (grandmother) Jeremy Manson (grandfather) Personality Jason really prefers to keep things to himself and tends to be quite withdrawn. He usually snaps back when he's not in his best mood and he also remains firm whenever he has a stand. In an argument, he would hate to back down until he’s proven to be right. He is also not the outgoing type so you can mostly see him in his house. When not at home, expect that some of his friends (or enemies) have successfully dragged him out of his hole. If anyone can get on his good side, he can be kind. Not in the sense that he'll be giving you sugar and stuff but the kind who listens to someone especially when needed. Quriks Jason is very creative yet he does not show this. He has this passion for drawing ever since he was a child so some will be able to say that what he does, he does best. His creativity is not limited to his sketchbook but somehow extends to his ghost career as well. He likes wearing dark clothes and chocolate can calm his nerves. Powers *Invisibility *Intangibility *Flight *Possession *'Ghost Sense' :: His version of the ghost sense causes a sensation of electricity on his chest *Super Strength *Electric-based powers Background Story As a child, Jason was the complete opposite of who he was now. He was sweet and shy as a kid but was quite a klutz when curiosity got the best of him. The best childhood memory was at nighttime when his father told him the amazing adventures of Danny Phantom. Jason asked his father on what he looked like one night and his father gave him a rough sketch of him. Ever since then, Jason kept on drawing his hero. At the age of seven, his father felt that he told every tale that is there to tell. As story night ended, Jason felt weird without stories to put him to sleep. In the end, he made up his own characters and created stories for himself. In his grade school years, his dad grew busier in his profession as an astronaut and expectation to be exactly like his father grew, from students to teachers. Jason was intimidated by this sudden atmosphere and it pushed him to be shy and reserved. He only told about this issue with his mother and best friend, Blake. Five years of this treatment, it made Jason sick of living like that. He came up with his own plan to become someone his father is not: a rebel. When his plan was set into action, there were great results and Jason was happy when there was a decrease in the number of people who used to expect from him. After a year of maintaining this personality, it grew on Jason and it turned him into his current persona. At the age of fourteen, he and his family moved to Amity Park, much to Jason's reluctance. Within a week of their first stay, he and his new friend, Toni, were attacked by a ghost in an abandoned building. It was only at a crucial moment when his powers were awakened. After narrowly escaping the ghost, Jason was confused and discouraged to use his powers. He didn't want to risk using them but Toni suggested that he should at least try to control them. As time flew by, Jason was able to gain a little control over his powers. Soon, ghost appeared and led Jason to protecting the town whether he knows it or not. After a year of having ghost powers, it was soon discovered that his father was the original Phantom. Jason was completely pissed about it at first but was soon able to accept the fact and trains under Danny every now and then. Appearance Jason is usually seen with a black jacket, which was given to him by his mother, and a plain white t-shirt. He also wears a blue pair of jeans and wears a purple pair of rubber shoes. His ghost form outfit was bought by his friend, Toni. He uses a white turtleneck vest over a black shirt with folded sleeves and he wears a pair of black gloves because Toni ‘thought it looked cool’. He also wears a pair of skinny jeans and white sneakers to match. Toni admittedly said that she really based her design on Danny Phantom . It clearly bothered Jason but he still kept the costume. Alliances Toni Rosales Blake Hutcherson Natasha Foley Other *Jason means "healer"; "The Lord is salvation" *His favorite shade is black and his favorite color is cobalt blue. *He is left-handed *He has a hidden stash of chocolate underneath his mattress and nobody knows about it. *He is never seen without his sketchbook near him. *He started to take drawing seriously when he was around 9 years old. *He had art classes when he was 11 for a while but he refused to take any more lessons when a classmate of his found out about this and called it ‘a girly hobby’. He also started to hide his drawings from that point. *When he was at Florida, he only the best and one friend, Blake because he was the only one who accepted Jason for being ‘the weirdo kid who likes to draw’. They met around the 1st Grade. *Jason didn’t call himself Phantom until after discovering his father was the original Phantom. He said that he kept the name because it felt like a last name. External Links Jason's story (FFn) Jason's story (dA) Jason's fanclub on dA Ask TNP characters journal on dA Jason's Formspring Blazing Storm Fanclub on dA (A club for Jason, Adrian Fenton/ Adrian Spook, and Darrell Fenton/Phantom's fans) Category:Characters Category:CanonXCanon Next Gens Category:DannyxSam Next Gens Category:Danny Next Gens Category:Sam Next Gens